Fairy Café
by baka321
Summary: Gray is a photographer desperately looking for a job. Erza is a serious lawyer told to enjoy life. would meeting at a certain cafe help them both. AU. contains grayza, Nalu and others. might be OOC
1. Chapter 1: the begining

Fairy café

**NOTE**: i don't own anything in this story but the plot

Chapter 1: the beginning

**Gray P.O.V.**

"I'd like an espresso please." I told a white haired waitress behind the counter before I sat down at a table and continue looking at the job section for a job. I've to at least 10 job interviews in the last week but they were all fail. Seriously how hard it is to find a job nowadays is is is and I didn't get a photography degree at uni for nothing.

"Here's your espresso sir, enjoy your drink."

"Thanks" I said as I took a sip of the screaming hot coffee. Then I turned my head to the doorway as a sight of red caught my attention. It was just a red haired women walking in.

Then I realised that her hair colour isn't red but rather scarlet. She has brown eyes and was wearing a white short sleeve blouse, a knee length black pencil skirt and high heels. She was also carrying a black handbag. She looks like she was in her early to mid twenties. I had to admit that this woman was beautiful but somehow she had a serious aura around her. I didn't know I was staring at her until she spoke to the same white haired waitress. So anyway I went back to my job searching.

**Erza P.O.V **

Seriously Lucy is starting to get on my nerves even though she is my best friend. She kept saying how I needed to relax and have some fun. Tch easy for her to say, her husband Nastu Dragneel owns the top magazine company in Fiore. Since Nastu is a bit of an idiot sometimes I bet Lucy has to work with him so I wonder how she also gets time to relax.

I walk into my favourite café that my friend runs, its called Fairy café.

"Hello Erza, the usual caramel latte with strawberry cake right?" my friend Mirajane asked me.

"Sorry Mira but I feel like mocha today."

"Ok then."

As I walk up to my usual table I passed a young man with spiky black hair with dark blue eyes even tough they look a bit tired. He was wearing a blue hoodie with loose jeans and a pair of converse. I couldn't help but think that his style was too casual. But the thing that really caught my eyes was how much crosses there were in the job section in the daily newspaper. I couldn't help but wonder what kind of job he was looking.

"So what happened to you? You seem stressed out." Mira came over to ask me.

"Don't you have to serve customers?" I asked then she shook her head.

"Nope I hired someone for the week while Fried is away."

I gave a sigh then I told her about how Lucy told me to take it easy and everything. When it was time for me to leave I said goodbye and then I'm on my way to ERA Law Firm. It is one of the well known law firms in Magnolia.

**Narrator **

Little did they know that café was the beginning of their story.


	2. Chapter 2: a job offer

**Note**: keep in mind that all the characters in here don't belong to me

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: A job offer<p>

**Gray** P.O.V

I let an out a sigh as I walked. Another week another couple more fails. I know I don't have as much experience as a photographer as others but I still have some experience, doesn't that count at all. I walked around one of the parks in Magnolia allowing the spring breeze to help me relax a bit. This whole week has been quite stressful.

Since I was in the area I made my way to Fairy café for afternoon tea. I had to admit the coffee they make was better than other coffee shops I've been to. The food is quite good and the coffees have that authentic coffee taste. One sip and you can tell they're grounded coffee beans and not instant coffee powder. So now I find myself going back to that café for breakfast.

"Hi, what would you like today sir?" a random waitress asked. Took me a while to decide and since there wasn't anyone behind me I took my time choosing. Not my problem everyone is at work during this time. I decided that today was fairly warm so I'll pick something nice and cool.

"Just an iced latte would do thanks."

**Erza** P.O.V.

"Look Lucy, tell me again why I need to help you look for a photographer?" I asked my friend at the other end if the phone.

"Because, one of our company's best photographer told Natsu that his hair looked stupid pink. I mean who in the world gets their boss angry? Especially when their salary is pretty good and you know how Natsu is when he gets angry right? So Natsu decided to fire him on the spot and now we need a photographer or else we'll be behind for this month's issue. Erza since you're one of our most trusted friend so you'll help right?" Lucy said cheerfully with a bit of hope in her voice.

"Right. Lucy don't you ever run of out of breath when you talk non-stop?"

"No. Of course not. I don't talk non- stop. Anyway I'll be counting on you bye."

Why me? I'm pretty busy too. As a lawyer I don't have that much time to help Lucy. However seeing she is my friend I might as well try and help her.

My stomach then rumbled so I looked at my watch and saw it was already 2pm and then I went to the closet place for lunch and that happened to be fairy café. I know that 2pm is pretty late for a lunch meal but I had to see a client and that took quiet a long time, well longer than i had expected. But it doesn't really matter since this law firm always offers the clients their best services.

**Gray** P.O.V.

I go through my newly printed photos seeing what to put next with my resume. Obviously my other photos weren't good enough or else I would've gotten at least an e-mail or call by now.

"Nice photos did you take them yourself?" a familiar voice asked and looked up. Even though it was a familiar voice I still turned to see the white haired waitress, whose name I figured was Mirajane but Mira for short.

"Yeah, but they're not that nice they can't even get me a job." I replied sadly.

"A job? Are you one of those professional photographers?"

"More like an unemployed one." I mumbled softly hoping that she couldn't hear. But then this café was peaceful and quite so of course she heard.

"Now don't say that. Anyway good luck with finding a job I'm sure you'll find one soon."

"Thanks." I said as she walked back to the counter to serve the customer that has just walked in. Out of curiosity I turned to see who had just walked in and it was that red haired women again. I'm guessing she is a regular customer since she usually comes to this place.

Back to my own business I slowly continued to look through my stack of photos.

**Erza** P.O.V.

"So what do you want for lunch today Erza?" Mira asked me. Though now isn't the time to be picky with food. I'm starving here.

"Anything, just make it quick."

"Ok how does a chicken satay roll sound?"

"That'll do."

"Ok then just take a seat."

I nodded my head and walked over to a table. After a few quick minutes Mira came over with my food and sat down for a chat.

"What's your problem now Erza?"

"Huh? What I don't have any problem." I didn't really feel like talking right now.

"Come on I've known you since high school so I can tell if you're troubled or not."

"Fine." I had to give in eventually. "You know how busy I am as a lawyer right?"

"Uh huh. An extremely busy one too." She added in.

I let out a sigh and said "Well Lucy told me to help find a photographer for her."

"A photographer?" Mira's eyes widened when I said the word photographer.

"Yeah. You know any?"

"Maybe. It depends on what kind of photographer." She said with an innocent smile on her face. If you knew Mira long enough, behind that smile is anything but good.

"Any I guess."

"Well then you're in luck. You see that black hair man over there?" all I did was nod in response. "Apparently he's a photographer looking for a job. I just saw some of his photos and they were pretty good."

It took me a while to think about it. It was either spend some more time to help Lucy and Natsu or help that stranger.

**Gray** P.O.V.

As I was re- organising my resume with my new chosen photos when suddenly, a piece of paper that somehow ended up on this table, caught my attention. I took a look at the piece of paper and I read:

_If you want a job call this number_

_XX4590XXX_

I turned to see who put it there, obviously it can't be mine, and all I saw was the back of that red haired woman as she walked out the door. Still confused about this I put the message in my pocket reminding myself to call it later that night. When I turned around I found that oddly enough Mirajane was smiling to herself.

* * *

><p>so how was it? I made this chapter longer than the chapter 1 so i hope it's better<p>

well until next time :)


	3. Chapter 3: trust

Chapter 3: Trust

**Gray** P.O.V.

"Hi, this is Lucy Dragneel how may I help you?" a female voice answered. Later that night I called the number that I just gotten this afternoon. I am now thinking of what to say to the women on the other end. What should I say, some stranger told me to call you or something. I don't even know if that note was even for me.

"Umm, I'm…well someone told me to call this number." Crap now she'll wonder how I got this number. I should've just told her wrong number instead.

"Oh, you're that photographer Erza mentioned right?"

"Erza?"

" yeah that red haired women, her name's Erza. Funny that she didn't know your name and you didn't know hers. If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were strangers."

Yeah we are strangers. Complete strangers. At least I got her name now so it makes us less of strangers. Right.

"Yeah, knida. So can I get an interview with you?"

"No need"

"huh? Sorry what did you say?" I said confused. Who employs someone without an interview of some sort?

"Then I'll send my resume over." Getting ready to send "what's your e-mail"

"No need for that either" then the female let out a small giggle.

"Since Erza recommended you, then you should me a pretty good photographer. I trust Erza so I trust you too."

I was taken by surprise on how easily this woman can trust people. And people don't usually trust people so easily.

"But I barley know her. Or well, we barley know each other."

"Doesn't matter. Just come to Firoe's Fashion building at 10 am. Is that ok for you? Just tell the reception your name and ask them and then you can make your way to the president's office. It's on the top floor and so can't miss it when you walk out of the elevator. You got all that?"

Wow I wonder if she ever takes a breath.

"huh, oh yeah and 10am right?"

"uh huh. Oh by the way I what's your name?"

"Gray Fullbuster"

"Ok then, Mr. Fullbuster. Can I just call you Gray instead because Fullbuster just sounds weird? Sorry about that. My name's Lucy Dragneel if I haven't mentioned before and I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and can you bring some of your photos. I want to see how good they are."

"sure." I said before gently touching the end button. I sigh. Looks like tomorrow's gonna be a long day.

**Lucy** P.O.V.

"Erza is now officially my best friend forever!" I screamed.

"huh Erza? I thought she already was." Natsu asked as he walked and sat beside the couch watching TV.

All I did was smile

"oh really. Well if she wasn't before she is now. She just found a photographer for us in less than three days."

"Oh really, who?" Natsu asked excitedly

"He said his name was Gray Fullbuster."

" hmm, Gray Fullbuster. Now where have I heard this name before?" Natsu asked himself. I let out a small giggle. Sometimes I love his stupidity but then they're annoying most of the time.

"Anyway he'll be over at your office tomorrow so be ready by then."

"Ok. I can't wait. Hopefully he's not like that other guy." I guess he's still angry.

"Yeah, hopefully. Have you fed happy yet?" Happy is our pet cat that Natsu found when we were going out. He is blue for some odd reason but a white underbelly and at the end of his tail is white too. It also has a green scarf tied around his neck. Even though happy is a bit cheeky sometimes, we treat him like a real member of the family.

"I'll go do it right now. If you're gonna call Erza, tell her I said thanks" Then he kissed my cheek before walking off.

I made myself more comfortable on the couch and grabbed my phone before thinking about tomorrow and who that person is. Though if we end up hiring him, I should help her with anything she needs. But what does she need? I just know that tomorrow's going to be a good day. I can feel it.

* * *

><p>sorry short chapter i know<p>

but soon there will be a longer one i just need to introduce Natsu and Lcuy in the story so the next one or two chapters are focused mainly on them.


	4. Chapter 4: enemies' reunion

Chapter 4: Enemies' reunion

**Erza P.O.V.**

Crap I'm going to be late meeting with my client. Ugh I hate it when I rush. It's all Lucy's fault. Making me stay up till late taking to her, a simple thank you call had turned into a long and pointless 's just lucky I didn't fall asleep on her.

Now I'm packing my bag. I tend to forget important things whenever I rush.

"Let's see, wallet, files, phone, and keys. Check. Ok let's get this over with. I told myself as I left my apartment.

Great I'm in such a rush today that I have to skip breakfast or even making a stop at fairy café for a coffee. How disappointing.

"Oh well next time then." I mumbled as I started driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray<strong> **P.O.V.**

I took a sip of my espresso as I stare out the window. I wonder if that woman, Erza, is even going to come today. I've been in here since 7 in the morning. I look down at my watch and it reads 9:30. Great. I've been waiting here for around two hours for women who might not even turn up. I've seen her here every other day around 8, so why isn't she here today?

Since it's already 9:30 I got up, grabbed my folder and left to see, hopefully my future boss. I mentally promised myself that if I ever see that red hair again I need to at least thank her.

"Whoa. What a huge building." I said looking up at a huge skyscraper with nice blue tinted windows and a big white sign saying Fiore Fashion written in bold.

If there wasn't a sign I would've thought I was lost. I see people walking in and out and a few security guards pacing around.

I walk inside and went straight to the reception. To be greeted by a man wearing a suit.

"Excuse me but my name is Gray Fullbuster. Can you please me where Mr Dragneel's office is?" I asked politely. I think it's best to do so in buildings like theses.

The man nodded, got out of his seat and started walking towards the elevator

"Right this way sir."

I followed the man outside the elevator and see him stop in front of a brunette women sitting behind a desk. All I saw was the man saying something to the women. After the women nodded the man went over to a white double door and knocked. Then he just entered.

"Mr and Mrs Dragneel, sorry to interrupt but Mr Gray Fullbuster has arrived." I heard the man say.

"Ok. Let him in." I heard a faint yet familiar voice. The man walked past me back to the elevator, but not before saying "Mr and Mrs Dragneel are expecting you." I then started walking past the white doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator P.O.V.<strong>

Natsu looked towards the door to see what that photographer looked like. He thought that this person looked awfully familiar.

"hmm, where have I seen him before?" he muttered to himself.

Pink hair was the first thing that Gray saw and he only knew one person with pink hair that was natural but that person isn't smart or sensible to run a business, let alone Fiore's top magazine company. So Gray looked at the man in front of him properly.

It was all quiet inside Natsu's office since both men were in deep though and so Lucy decided to break the silence when suddenly

"GRAY!" "NATSU!" Both Natsu and Gray yelled at the same time. This left Lucy shocked and confused.

"Do you two know each other or something?"

"You bet I do. This guy is my mortal enemy!" Natsu yelled to Lucy who was standing right next to him.

"Me? You're the one who started all those pointless fights."

"Yeah well you're the one who keeps giving me death glares every time I walked past you."

"I was giving death glares? Why wouldn't I? You gave me the wrong directions at Uni. You obviously had something against me. Do you even know how embarrassing turning up late to class was?"

"Well I'm bad at directions and you know that. and why would i have something against you when i didn't even know you then."

"Yeah after, like what, 5 months later. I was so happy when you graduated."

They both continued another one of their pointless arguments until

"BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING, I'M GOING TO GO DEAF SOON!" Lucy yelled. This yell had broken the argument between Gray and Natsu.

"Oh no, I forgot about Lucy. Anyway Gray listen, this is my wife Lucy" pointing to Lucy who was standing next to him "and Lucy this is Gray Fullbuster. As you have heard he's from the same uni I went to as you can see, but he's a year younger."

Lucy held out her hand "Nice to meet you Gray." Gray took her hand and shook it.

"Same here"

So this was the talkative and easy to trust women from yesterday.

"I'm surprised that you're married to an idiot like him, I feel sorry for you. But even more surprised on how you even managed a business like this."

"Hey what's that meant to mean?"

"Natsu calm down and Gray, Natsu may be an idiot but that's what make him fun right?" Lucy said as she let out a small giggle.

"Hey. I'm not an idiot. Anyway if you really want to know this company was my father…err… I meant father-in-law's. He let me run it."

"Don't you mean forced to run it." Lucy giggled

"yeah...well...same thing."

"Fine whatever I don't need your life story."

"Lucy are we really going to hire him?" Natsu whined which Lucy though was pretty cute.

"Are you kidding me? Erza recommended him. Using up her precious time, finding a photographer for us, and you know how busy she is right. Since she found one and if we don't hire him. Erza's gonna…" Lucy started to panic, "Erza's gonna…" she said a bit more quietly this time.

This caused both Lucy and Natsu to shiver at that thought.

Gray was just standing there and listening to Lucy ramble on. After Lucy finished he wondered what Erza was like. From his past 'observations' he knew that she was a serious type but might be scary since the two in front were obliviously threatened by something. But it wasn't his problem.

"Fine. You're hired." Natsu agreed after a moment.

All Lucy did was sigh "Just sign the contract and get your information form our secretary. She's outside near the door. Is it ok for you to start tomorrow? We are kind of behind on schedule.'

"Okay. Wait don't you need to at least see my photo samples? This caused Lucy and Natsu to look at each other confused.

"What samples. Since you're already hired why would we need to see it?" Natsu said

"See you tomorrow then." Gray said walking out trying to hide his anger.

"Great, now I bought this for nothing." He mumbled to himself.

Once Gray was looking through the contracts, he couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the zeros his salary was going to be.

"Now I really have to thank her." He told himself once he left the building.

* * *

><p>so how was it?<p>

longer as promised. hopefully my future chapters will be longer


	5. Chapter 5: a thank you gift

Chapter 5: a thank you gift

**Erza P.O.V.**

I can smell the freshly brewed coffee as I walked inside Fairy café. I haven't been here for a few days, though who knew that a few days could make me miss this place so much.

"Hi Erza, haven't seen you in a while. You're usual caramel latte and strawberry cake right?" I gave her a nod.

"Sorry but there is a lot more customers this morning so if you don't mind and wait a bit longer. You start at 9. Right?"

"I don't mind. So how's your life going?"

"Nothing special going on, except that Fried was supposed to be back at least a week ago."

'I remember you saying that. I didn't see him around either."

"Well he said he was going to stay a bit longer since there was so much to see. The thing is I miss him so much." She sighed. When she said that her smile started to drop, and knowing Mira, her smile rarely drops.

I've never seen Mira like this before. When Fried comes back, I swear I kill him, If not then make him pay for making Mira so sad.

"Well at least you'll get more souvenirs when he comes back." Hopefully saying that would cheer her up.

"You're right. Well you're latte is done and here's your cake. I'd better get back to work now." She passed me my drink and cake over the counter before leaving.

There was barley any empty tables so I took a table near the entrance. It was just me sitting there. I don't know why, but it always feels kinda lonely like this. I then started to eat my delicious cake and drink the latté. After I finished both the cake and drink, I took out my tphone out and looked through my schedule for today.

I didn't even realize a drink was placed on the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

Walking down the busy morning streets of Magnolia, I think about this past week, it's been awesome. I've finally gotten a job, even though my boss is my self proclaimed enemy but his wife seems pretty decent. I still haven't seen that red hair woman yet. I still need to thank her for introducing me to this job.

I made a turn and went in Fairy café and walked straight to the counter. Since I now have a job I can come here more often instead of saving my money.

"Oh hello. Gray, right?" Mirajane greeted me with her usual smile. I nodded in response. "What would you like today?" Even though Mirajane was smiling I could see something odd about her today, but who am I to ask,

"An espresso." I said as I turned around searching for any free tables, but instead of free tables I saw that red hair woman who if I recall was called Erza.

"Actually, make that two espressos." I told her instantly.

"Okay. Iris add another espresso to number 56."

After a waiting for a while, the drinks were done. I grabbed them both and headed to where the Erza was.

I put down a cup of espresso in front of her. She suddenly looked up from her phone. I looked down and saw confusion in her brown eyes. Once again I didn't know I was staring until she spoke.

"Can I help you?" she asked. Not just her eyes anymore, her voice also had a bit of confusion in it. "If you want to sit down, then just go ahead and sit down. I understand that there isn't much free seat available today." She said before looking down at her phone again.

"Actually, this coffee is to thank you for offering me the job the other day, but I haven't seen you here since then." I took up her offer and sat down on the brown wooden chair across form her. She was wearing her usual business like clothes again except this time was an orange sleeveless blouse. Well I can't blame her, it's almost summer.

"I was busy with work, and thanks for the coffee." she said as she took a sip of her new drink and put her phone down on the table.

"Really? What kind of job."

"I'm a lawyer."

"Hmm, interesting. I can imagine that, you know since you seem kinda serious and all that."

"It's nice to know what you think." She said with a hint of added sarcasm. Great, time go off topic now.

"By the way I'm Gray Fullbuster and I'm a photographer at Fiore Fashion thanks to you, and you're…?" I asked pretending to not know her name at all. Life's easier like that.

"I don't see why I should tell you mine." She leaned back on the chair. "You could it for who knows what." She said suspiciously.

"Come on, I told you my name and do I look like a bad person to you?" I fought back.

"Who knows, looks can quite deceiving." This woman was starting to piss me off.

"Fine, don't tell me." We sat there in silence.

"It's Erza."

"Huh?" I was taken by surprised. I mean what happened to thinking I was a bad guy.

She sighed. "My name, it's Erza."

"Erza what?"

"Scarlet. Erza Scarlet. Are you happy now?"

Now this is weird. Who's last name is a colour, not only that but the colour of their own hair. I'm starting to think her hair isn't natural. Oh well.

"Ha, funny that your last name is the same as your hair colour." Trying to at least crack a joke, but failed when she still had that serious look on her face. I'm not that great of a comedian am I?

"Really? I don't see anything funny with that." and that's when the smile on my face turned into a frown.

"If you must know Mira was the one who actually got you the job. It's just a coincidence that Lucy told me to find a photographer."

"Well you know what people say, there are no coincidence in the world. Oh and can I ask how did you and Lucy meet?"

"Well Lucy and Mira and I were classmates in high school. That's it, nothing interesting."

"Hmm. Interesting story." I said nodding my head.

"You sound like an old man when you say that." Then she let out a small laugh. "Anyway thanks again for the coffee, but if you really want to thank me, I'm afraid a simple coffee just won't do. Considering how much you get paid a week now. Right."

'How'd you know?"

"Lucy tells me many things during her long conversations." Then she got up and grabbed her bag ready to go.

"At least finish your espresso." I said hoping that she would stay and talk longer.

Then she did something unexpected. She smiled. It was a small one, but still a smile. I felt some heat reach my cheeks, but then left before it showed.

"Sorry almost time for work, besides I already had coffee this morning. It was nice talking to you though." Without another work, she left.

I left shortly after that even though, I had at least an hour left till work starts at 10. I don't know why but I still have that smile in my head. I thought that smile was pretty cute. But I shook the image out of my head and continued walking.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator P.O.V.<strong>

What both Gray and Erza didn't know was that some white hair women was watching their whole conversation secretly. After Gray had left, a plan had started to form in her mind.

* * *

><p>sorry about Gray's long pov.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: rainy day

**Note**:I don't own anything in this story

To animelover1885- i hope your eye gets better. it really means a lot to me that you gave me a review even though your eyes were blurry

Micky Moon - thank you for your reviews i hope my grammar is better

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: rainy day<p>

**Mirajane P.O.V.**

I had just finished locking up the café and was just about to leave when I heard some footsteps behind me. I turned around to see who it was; I found it hard to see in the dark.

"Fried" I cried as I finally saw who it was. All he did was smile. "I missed you so much. I thought you weren't going to come back until next week." I said after I pulled him into a hug.

"Well I missed too so I decided to some back earlier and give you a surprise."

"Well that was some surprise" I giggled

"So where's my souvenir? Since you've been gone for such a long time, I'd better be getting some good ones." I demanded. I herd him chuckle a bit.

"I got the perfect one for you. Wanna go back to my house?"

"Sure." I gave him a smile and so we started walking back to Fried's house in silence.

"Hey Fired, you want to help me with a plan of mine?" I spoke and broke the silence between us.

"What plan?" he asked narrowing his eyes in suspicion.

"You'll see." I replied with an innocent smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

_Drip. Drip. Drip. _

I closed my eyes and listened to the rain fall down my office window. The sound of rain was always relaxing. I continued listening until a knock on the door stopped me.

I turned around and faced the door.

"Come in." I saw my boss's new assistance. I don't remember her name clearly since she was new. "What is it?"

"Umm Miss Scarlet, sorry to interrupt you but Mr Org would like to see you."

"Okay. Now?" I asked and she nodded. I got up and sighed.

"Come in" I heard my boss say

"You wanted to see me" I said as I walked in

"Oh yes. Take a seat Erza" I did as I was told and sat down.

"Did you know that employees must take some days off aside from annual holidays?"

"Yes of course."

"Well do you realize that you've rarely took any days off"

"I busy, what so you expect. People keep seeing me about there problems as if I'm their advisor or something."

"Well I know you won't like this, but you're going to have to stop working during the weekends."

"You're joking right? Two extra days can get a lot of things done." I raised my voice a little.

"Erza you should know that overworking isn't good for your health and young people should enjoy their youth instead of being cooped up in the office all day long. It's not like you get bonuses so why bother."

"I think you're the one to worried about health more." I mumbled angrily.

"What was that?"

Sigh. "Nothing. If that's all may I go now? It's almost lunch time"

"You may as long as you remember not to come here on the weekends."

"Fine" I got up and left the building. So far, today was not a good day I thought as I drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

"Oh crap.' I cursed as it started to rain. I ran into fairy café for lunch and shelter from the rain as well.

"Yo Mira."

"Hi Gray what would you like today"

"Lets see. A chicken sandwich and my usual just a bottle of water will do now.'

"What happened to your espresso?"

"I had one already this morning, remember."

"Right, sorry here you go." for some odd reason she seem happier today.

I thanked her and took my food and drink to a table by the window and watched the rain fall down. I always find that after the rain there's this refreshing feeling.

I kept on staring out the window lost in my own mind until a voice pulled me back into reality.

"Is it ok for me to sit here? There aren't many empty seats and since I know you, you're not a complete stranger."

I looked up and saw Erza standing there holding a drink in one hand and a bunch of folders on the other.

"Sure." I answered and so she sat down opposite me. After that there was nothing but complete silence, but this silence was killing me.

"Today's weather I pretty bad huh." I said hoping to start a conversation. "I bet load of people hate it since clothes get dry and won't dry. Stuff like that." She looked up at me and shrugged. To think she was going to say something.

"well some people do, but not me. I really don't mind the rain. In fact you could say I love the rain. I even have a CD with rain music in my car?" All I got out of her speech was that she loved the rain. A lot.

"Sorry for the wait Erza, here's your cheesecake." Mira came over holding a cheesecake on a plate.

"Thanks" I heard Erza say.

"Erza guess what. Fried's back." Mira said happily. While I was a bit lost.

"Fried? I thought he wasn't back till next week."

"I thought so too but he wanted to give me a surprise." Both girls continued their conversation. I sort of wanted to know who this Fried was.

"Wait I'll be right back." Mira said before she left

"Who's Fried?" I finally asked.

"Fried is Mira's fiancee, co-owner of this place and the pastry chef here. He went overseas for a while to experience other cultures." Ezra Explained

* * *

><p><strong>Fried P.O.V.<strong>

I was in the kitchen icing the cake when Mira came in.

"Hey Fried come over here for a second."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just want to introduce someone to you." She said pulling me out the kitchen and went up to where Erza and this other person are.

"Gray this is Fried and Fried this is Gray. Gray works as a photographer in Natsu's company." Mira said. In front of me was man wearing simple t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Luckily Mira said he was a photographer or else I would've thought he was a gangster.

"Hey" I said

"Yo"

"What's with his attitude?" I whispered to Mira

"Don't worry about it." She assured me. I sighed. When your girlfriend says that, you'll think she's insane.

"Fried I haven't seen you in ages. How was your trip?" Erza asked me.

"It was very nice. I learnt a lot of new recipes."

"Really that's great, can't wait to try them."

"Well nice knowing you Fried but I have to get back to work or else Natsu will kill me." I heard Gray suddenly say.

"Natsu won't do that plus its raining outside." Mira said. Looked over at her and she looked like she was panicking.

"Do you have an umbrella? If you get wet, you get sick." Erza said taking a bite of her cake.

"I forgot to bring one, but I run I probably won't get that wet." Once Gray had said that, Mira stopped panicking and smiled.

"Erza why don't you give him a lift, I mean since you're almost finished with your lunch." Mira suggested.

"Huh. But I wanted to stay here a bit longer." After Erza had said that I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my ribs. I turned to Mira and it turns out that pain was because of her elbow nudge. She looked up at me. Somehow I could tell that look in her eyes was some secret message. I sighed again but nodded to let her know I understood her.

"Erza if you help him then I promise to let you be the first to try my new cakes made with wild strawberries."

"Fried you sure know how to bribe people, but who am I to turn down an offer like that." Erza smiled and stood up. "So you coming or not?" she asked Gray, then those two left the shop.

"Fried. I knew you're the best." Mira hugged me after they had left. After thinking for a while I realized what exactly Mira's so called plan was.

"Seriously Mira, I thought those plans of yours ended after Lucy and Natsu. Don't forget Evergreen and Elfman, and now this. Don't you ever take a break from these things?"

"What can I say, I love doing these things." And she gave me another one of her innocent smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

The atmosphere inside the car was heavy; there was nothing but awkward silence.

"So how's work like so far, Lucy and Natsu treating you good?" I asked a random question breaking the silence.

"Yeah kind of, the pay is good so I should be able to get a loan now."

"A loan? For what?"

"I was thinking either a car or a house, since I'm happy with my apartment, then maybe a car. You know how public transport is."

"Yeah. I don't like public transport either. It's too crowded." After that was more silence.

"You really weren't kidding when you said you loved the rain." He suddenly started talking.

"Who gave you permission to look through my belongings?"

"Whoa. I'm not going to steal your precious rain music so calm down." I heard him laugh. I was a bit angry too, but after a while I started to laugh too.

We continued chatting along the way that I didn't even realize we had arrived. I stopped my car and let Gray out. I was thinking of paying Lucy and Natsu a visit but then I looked at the time, 1:45, maybe next time.

"Thanks." He said closing the door.

"No worries just hurry up and get yourself a car before Mira makes me your chauffeur."

"That would be nice though." He smirked at me. I gave him a smile before driving off.

* * *

><p>so i guess that's chapter 6 done<p>

until next time


	7. Chapter 7: motorbike

**Note**: i don;t own anything in this story

Chapter 7: motorbike

**Narrator P.O.V. **

It was a nice summer evening where Fried and Mirajane were relaxing peacefully at Fried's house. Mirajane was sitting on the couch with a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. She was quietly thinking over something.

"Fried is dinner ready yet?"

"Almost so help me with it." He called out from the kitchen

"Fine" Mira got up and went in the kitchen to help.

"Oh so we're having pasta." She said picking up the two plates.

"Yep"

They both sat down and ate their dinner silently before Mira spoke up

"You want to help me with my plan some more? Now that you know what it is."

Fried sighed. "I really don't like the way you do these, but it's not like I have a choice, Right?"

"Right"

"So what is it this time?"

She smiled "I'll tell you after dessert."

* * *

><p>Next day<p>

**Mirajane P.O.V.**

"WHAT!" I flinched when Lucy yelled. Erza was just sitting there and eating a slice of Fried's new cake.

"Lucy calm down." I heard Erza say "But I am surprised too. You two said you weren't getting married till the middle of next year."

"Yeah well Fired wanted it to be earlier." I lied.

"I thought you guy might extended it than make it earlier, but then you guys have been going out far too long so I wouldn't take your time and still be engaged for another 3 years."

"Lucy do you have a problem that? We've been quite busy."

"Yeah, busy butting in people's business." Lucy added but she was quite right.

"Lucy face it, you and Natsu wouldn't have gotten together if it wasn't for Mira."

"That's right Erza."

"So where are you going to hold it?" Lucy said trying to change the subject

"I really don't know somewhere nice of course." I made a mental note in my head to talk to Fried about that.

"Yeah, wouldn't want their one to end up like yours."

"Erza got a problem with beach weddings? My one was so romantic." I heard Lucy say proudly.

"Nothing, except it was windy that day."

"Yeah that was disappointing, but at least Lucy and Natsu were happy."

"True."

"What are you doing here Gray?" I heard Lucy say then both Erza and I turned around to see Gray standing there.

"To have breakfast what else. Anyway how come I don't see that idiot around?"

"Natsu isn't an idiot and why would he want to sit with a bunch of girls."

"So an espresso like usual?" I asked him and he nodded his head.

"Wait, since when did you know him?"

"Not that long actually, two or three months maybe, he's a regular customer." I got up and went to the coffee machine.

"Well I should be going; I'll see you at work Gray." I heard Lucy say. That's when it hit me. I pulled Lucy over to the coffee machine. I whispered something in her ear and she giggled in reply.

"Nice plan Mira."

"Of course it is, it's my plan after all."

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

"What was that all about?" When I come in, all I heard was you girls chatting." I sat down on a spare chair once Mira and Lucy left. Lately we've been sitting together, since nobody likes sitting alone with no one to talk to.

"Mira and Fried are going to get married soon. We were just talking about it. That's all."

"Girls sure talk a lot." I let out a small chuckle.

"You got a problem with that?"

I was just about to replay when someone interrupted

"Okay, I'll be going now, bye Erza and see you later Gray." Lucy said as she walked past. Weird, I thought she already left.

"Bye" Erza called out "well I should get going too." I saw her get up and garb her bag.

"But its still 8, don't you start work at 9?" seriously, I come here hoping to talk to her and she just leaves the minute I get here.

"My car is in service, so I have to walk.'

"What about the bus or train?"

"Too much people and very few taxis come through here."

'True." Agreeing with her made me remember something "how about I drive you, recently I got a new vehicle, you wanna see?" I said with a smile on my face. This caught her attention

"Really. I don't mind." So she sat back down and we kept on talking until it was almost time to go. Finally time to show off my awesome new vehicle.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

I stood there staring at the vehicle in front of me.

"I thought you said it was a car." I said hoping this was not his.

"Who said I wanted a car, it so boring."

"Well I'm not going to work on this."

"Stop being stubborn, you'll be late and there's nothing wrong with my vehicle." He raised his voice a little.

"It's a motorbike. I really thought it was a car." I also raised my voice slightly louder than his.

"No point arguing now is it." He got on and threw me a helmet while he put his on. Looks like I have no choice.

"Fine, but you're lucky I'm wearing pants today." I got and put my helmet on.

"Hold on tight." I put my hands around his waist before he drove off.

The bike was loud but I wasn't paying attention to that. I felt the wind against my body, my hair was blowing widely behind me and my eyes were wide open. It felt free like all my stress was suddenly lifted. The surroundings became blurry as we whizzed past. Who knew that riding a motorbike had such a trilling fell to it.

I had to admit I was a bit disappointed when I recognized the firm's building.

"So how was it?" Gray asked once I got off.

"Quite nice I guess." He doesn't need to know what I really thought of it.

"Then how about I be your chauffer until your car service is finished?"

"Fine, if you want then I won't stop you."

"Right." He said before he drove off again. I couldn't help but smile as I walked in the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

I waited at the traffic light with a satisfied smile on my face. I know that Erza enjoyed that ride, I don't know why but I just know it, no matter how good she hid it.

"At least she can enjoy it from today on." I said to myself and started driving off once the traffic light turned green.

A Week later

"Gray you're in studio 5 today, there's some lighting problem in studio 2." a co-worker told me as I waited for the elevator.

"Ok, thanks." I replied and made my way to studio 5.

"Morning Levy. Morning Gajeel. Levy you're looking even prettier today, but I see Gajeel is as grumpy as ever." I heard the short blue hair teenager giggle.

"Who's grumpy here." I heard a tall man with long spiky black hair say. These two were one of the models for this company.

"I never said anything. Just get this session over with, we're running behind." I pointed them to the area with the white background that was surrounded by reflectors and lights.

"Tch, not my problem you were late."

After I finished taking I doubled checked the photos on the laptop.

"Okay we're done. Gajeel is unusually co-operative today."

Levy giggled "I guess he is. I'll get changed now." She said as she walked away "Oh yeah Natsu said he wanted to see you during your break."

"Huh, Natsu? What does he want?"

"I don't know, I'll see you later."

"Oi Natsu, Lucy what do you want?" I said as I walked into their office.

"Nothing, Lucy you tell him." I guess someone's in a bad mood today.

"It's nothing important. I'm sure you've heard that Mira is getting married soon right?"

"Yeah Erza told me last week. What about it."

"Well she wants you to go as well and here's the invitation." She handed me a fancy looking card and I looked at it.

"I don't even know Mira invited him." I heard Natsu say

"Quit it Natsu, it's not our wedding, its Mira and Fried's and they can invite whoever they want. "

"hmp"

"Oh Gray, she also expects you to bring a date, so don't go disappointing her." she said between giggles. I thought it was odd but I left it at that.

"If that's all then I'll be going now."

"Okay."

So now I have to think about who to bring. Oh joy.

* * *

><p>sorry but i can't really describe the feeling of the ride from Erza's P.O.V. very well<p>

and i'm even more sorry that levy and gajeel aren't very important characters in this story. they are just models for lucy and natus company.

i'm pretty sure that half of you guys reading this already know what Mira's plan is


	8. Chapter 8: a day out

**Note**: i don't own anything in this story

Chapter 8: a day out

**Erza P.O.V**.

I sat down at my sofa staring at the TV today is officially my first day off this year and I'm bored out of my mind, I mean how was people suppose to spend their weekends. My apartment wasn't that dirty so I didn't have to do as much cleaning. I should probably call Lucy since Mira is busy with the wedding preparation in 3 weeks time. I got out my phone and called Lucy.

"Hi, I'm sorry that I'm unable to -" I got a bit frustrated, since when did Lucy not answer her phone. Oh well I shrugged and walked outside to the balcony. The weather was perfect; it was sunny and the sky was very blue with very little clouds in the sky. It is the beginning of summer now so the weather should be getting better.

"That's it." I said to myself then I packed my bag and went out the door.

Walking along the streets I felt the sun's rays hit my skin. This made me a bit jiggly inside. I smile when a wide open space full of grass and green trees came into view. This was one of the biggest parks in Magnolia; I'll also add it is one of the cleanest.

As I walked closer I could see children playing on the equipment provided for them, parents chatting with each other on the benches, some teenagers playing soccer and a bunch of old people stretching. I walked over to one of the empty benches and sat down.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

"Damn that Lucy making me work today." I cursed under my breath. I mean today is Saturday and who works on Saturdays? I quickly grabbed my camera and a brown messenger bag and walked to a park in a hurry. The quicker I get this done, the more time I'll have later.

As I got to a random park I didn't like what I saw. There was rubbish everywhere; the grass didn't look as green and the flowers that grew there were weeds instead of flowers. This park is definitely not a good place to be taking pictures. I walked around a couple more parks till I found one that I liked. When I finally found one I was surprised at how big and clean it was. How come I never knew a park like this existed before? I looked around and spotted a red hair sitting on a bench so I walked over.

"Never thought I'd see you here." She turned around.

"Is there a problem with me being here?" she asked with a confused face.

"Umm, not really. Its just that this park is kinda hard to find. You come here often?"

"I just you didn't look hard enough then and I used to come here but that was some time ago .You can sit down you know." She moved aside leaving a space for me

" Sadly I can't sit and chat today. Lucy wants some l backgrounds for the summer style, so I have to take some I guess."

"I see and so you came here."

"So are you just going to spend your Saturday sitting around? Don't you have something better to do?"

She sighed before speaking "I don't really know how you people spend your weekends and yes I have nothing better to do." I couldn't help but let out a small laugh

"Since you have nothing to do, how about be my assistance for today?"

"Sure." She smiled at me and we went to a quieter area.

"Okay I just want you to blow some bubbles at the side."

"Oh okay." I started to set up my digital SRL camera and took out a small reflector

"You love taking photos don't you?" I heard her say but it just made me smile.

"That's a reason why I'm a photographer."

She started to blow the bubbles and I started to take some photos. A clear blue sky and green grass surrounded by trees and bubbles looked like a good idea for a simple summer background to me, but the wind made this kinds hard.

I looked up at Erza. She was blowing the bubbles with a gentle smile on her face. She seemed different to how she was when I saw her in the mornings.

I continued to stare.

'Snap. Snap. Snap'

When I heard that sound I looked the camera I was holding only to realize that I was unconsciously took some pictures of Erza instead of the bubbles. I was about to delete them but then who would delete something they don't see often. So I left it and continued to take other photos from the lake to the equipment.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

"The sun is setting soon, I'm going to use the sun set for the last few photos. Can you bring the reflector here?" I didn't realize it was already that late. I guess we were having lots of fun. People were already starting to leave.

"Sure" I took the reflector and went over to where Gray was standing.

"What does flowers have to do with a background?" I asked kind of confused since he was standing near a field of flowers. Even though I don't know much about photography but I do know that flowers were good backgrounds only if it was taken together with the model or item.

"Nothing." He replied and I frowned a little "these are personal ones."

"I see."

Soon the sun had finally set and now the park was empty.

"Well I guess that's it. Wanna have dinner together, my treat as thanks for being my assistance today."

"Since you're offering I won't go easy. I want to eat French food." I laughed a bit.

"Table for two" I heard Gray say to the waiter and then he led us to a table. Once we sat down I motioned him closer and leaned over the table.

"You know places like are expensive. It's a three star restaurant." I whispered.

"I know it is, I saw the sign but you deserved It." he whispered back "I though you're used to coming to these places."

I stopped leaning over the table and sat down properly. "Sometimes, but not frequently, I'm only worried about your wallet here." I replied looking down at the menu.

We called the waiter over and placed our order. I ordered a Boeuf Bourguignon and Gray ordered potato gratin and a bottle of white wine and dessert. We both skipped the entrée.

The wine came first and then our food. We kept talking about some random things and I kept laughing at some of his silly jokes during and after the main course. It was kind of hard to eat while laughing. Somehow spending time with Gray makes time go by much quicker.

A while after eating our meal our dessert, which was crème brulee, came. I was about to laugh when I saw how shocked Gray was when he looked at the bill. He was the one who insisted to come here.

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

"I told you it was expensive." She told me with a smug on her face. True it was expensive but it looked like she had fun so it didn't really matter.

"I told you it doesn't matter."

The air tonight was cooler compared to this afternoon.

"I just realized, you didn't bring your bike." I chuckled. She looked a bit disappointed.

'Next time I promise." The walk was quite as both of us didn't want to talk. I just wanted to enjoy the rest of the evening. I saw here rub her arms and I took a closer look at what she was wearing; a plain dark blue t- shirt, beige elastic skirt slightly above the knee and a pair of brown flats. It was completely diffeferent to what i usually see her wearing.

Without thinking I took off my jacket and put it over her shoulders. Surprised by my actions she stopped so I stopped.

"I don't need it. It's not that cold."

"You'll catch a cold."

"My home isn't that far."

"I don't believe it, you're choosing to be stubborn now." Deep inside I really wanted to yell.

"What about you?"

"I don't catch cold."

"You know what they say, idiots don't catch colds." She chuckled

"I'm not an idiot."

"Thanks." And so she decided to keep the jacket on and continue walking until we reached her apartment building.

"Thanks for today. It was fun, better than spending it at home." I let out a small laugh and she giggled and handed back my jacket. "I'll see you at the café on Monday."

Café? That's when I remembered something

'Oh Gray, she also expects you to bring a date, so don't go disappointing her'

Lucy's words played in my mind over and over again till I got the message.

Just when Erza was about to turn and leave, I grabbed her arm.

"Be my date to the wedding!" I blurted without thinking.

"Huh?"

"uh… well…that's if you don't have one yet." She just smiled at me.

"If you want." Then she disappeared behind the elevator doors.

I took out my phone and called a friend of mine.

"Hel-"

"I need help."

* * *

><p>i apologies that this chapter isn't good and the ending was kinda crappy<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: thoughts and troubles

**Note:** i don't own anything in this story

to be honest i think this chapter was kinda rushed so i hope its still alright

Chapter 9: thoughts and troubles 

**Erza P.O.V.**

1 a.m. already huh? I sigh and continued to stare at the ceiling wile lying on my bed, thinking about why I agreed to go to the wedding with him. It's in three weeks and I thought he had already gotten a date by now.

I've been worried about something since I got home. Three weeks till their wedding and I haven't even gotten them a present yet or prepared for it. I mean you can't really prepare anything in three weeks; it takes time to think about the gifts and things like that. I wondered why Mira and Fried even chose a day so close. I sat up and smiled to myself once I had an idea. There's always Lucy that can help. So I called her number hoping she could hear it. 

**Gray P.O.V.**

I stood outside a particular bar deciding whether I should enter or not. After standing there for another 10 minutes I decided to enter the bar. The bar had dim blue lighting and some jazzy music playing in the background. I saw a mob of spiky orange hair behind the counter serving someone so I walked over there and sat down.

"Yo. Long time no see."

"Long time no see? You're the one who never comes here anymore."

"Loke I'm not in the mood to argue now."

"Fine" I heard him sigh. Loke is my best friend or so he says.

"Just give me an apple martini" I said after a moment of silence.

"Here" he pushed the green liquid in a glass to me.

"Thanks. I can't believe you still wear those lame sunglasses."

"These are not lame, they make me look cooler" He pushed his glasses up a bit. It was his signature move to get the girls. "So what did you come here for anyway?"

"I told you over the phone right. I need help."

"With?"

"Something. obliviously."

"hmm. Judging by your expression, it's about someone." Then he gave a smirk "a girl maybe." that bastard.

"If you're so good at reading people, then become a psychologist instead of being a bartender here." I quietly yelled and all he did was laugh.

"Why would I do that? Being a psychologist is boring, besides the pay here isn't bad."

"Taking about pay I found a job."

"Really, where?"

"Firoe's Fashion magazine."

"Whoa that's a huge company." He was shocked once I told him but then his expression changed into a frown. "That's great, now can stop changing the subject and tell me your actual problem."

"You really should be a psychologist and I'm not kidding." I sighed and continued "you were right. It's about a girl." Then I told him the story from Erza and I had our first conversation to what happened around 4 hours ago.

"So you still don't know why you asked. And I don't get why you would be bothered by that I mean she is pretty right?" Loke said with a playful smile. This person is really pissing me off.

"Keep talking and you'll end up dead." After that I calmed down. "besides I'm not like you chasing after every girl I see."

"That's where you're wrong." He corrected "I don't chase them, they chase me." He said full of pride.

I started to laugh "You sure about that?"

"Of course I am." Then it was my turn to start laughing.

"Fine, since you're so depressed -"

"Oi, who's depressed."

"Do you want help or not."

"I'll stay quite." And took a sip of the alcohol to keep me quite

"hm, from my experience…" I nodded my head

"… I don't really know either." Now I really am going to murder this dude.

"You bastard just wasted my time." I said through gritted teeth.

"I don't know and my experience would never help you, though I know if you take you time you might know why."

"Thanks, that was really chessy." I said as I got up and ready to go "I'll also take my words back, you shouldn't be a psychologist after all." Then I left. That was some helpful advice. I knew I shouldn't have gone to him for help. 

**Erza P.O.V.**

"I still don't get why you'd call me in the middle of the night." Lucy said tiredly over the phone.

"You have no right to be complaining right now."

"Really? Why is that?"

"Ugh, don't worry about it."

"So why did you call."

"Well I need a dress for the wedding coming up and- "

"Let me guess you want me to help you look for one."

"Yeah, somewhere along those lines."

"Any why would you care about that." I heard her snicker quietly.

"To be honest I don't really know either" I said after thinking for a while.

"So have you decided who you are going with?"

"Well you'd only call last minute if you are going by yourself or you'd be calling me now like you did with our high school formal."

"I've always wondered how come you know all the things I don't even know."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Gray, happy now."

"GRAY!" I heard her squeal in joy, though I don't know why "Sorry Natsu, I'll be quieter." She told Natsu. She must have woken him up. "When?"

"Last night."

"You've got to tell me about it."

"If I tell you now, you'll probably wake Natsu up again."

"You know he's a heavy sleeper, he can sleep through a cyclone."

"Cyclone? Seriously?" I chuckled and she giggled. "Then how come he just woke up by a squeal?"

"Okay, maybe not cyclone, but you know what I mean right. And I guess he isn't sleeping very well tonight."

"Yeah, whatever you say."

"I'll meet you at our usual shopping centre tomorrow at 10 okay?"

"It's fine with me."

"You know what, I'm kind of happy your boss made you take weekends off now, we haven't been anywhere together in ages." Instead of speaking quickly like she always did, she spoke slowly this time but she sounded happy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Mira and I would invite you but you would always say you're busy or things like that."

"Sorry."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then so you'd better tell me everything or else I ditch you."

"Is that a threat because it doesn't sound like one?" I chuckled again.

"Haha, Erza you're so funny." Lucy said sarcastically and I rolled my eyes. "Bye."

"Bye." I hung up and continued to stare at the ceiling again.

"Has it been that long?" I muttered to myself. I keep thinking about what Lucy just said before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10: a shopping trip

**NOTE**: i don't own anything in this story 

Chapter 10: a shopping trip 

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"So where are you going again?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed half asleep.

"Just to the shopping centre with Erza" Lucy said tying her hair up "Wanna tag along?"

"No way! I don't wanna hang around a bunch of girls. Besides you'll make me carry your bags."

"hehe, true. So what are you going to do then? I'll probably be gone the whole day."

Now that she asked I haven't really thought about it. While I was deep thought I saw happy walking in. that's when I knew I could always count on Happy.

"I'm taking Happy out for a walk." I answered happily now fully awake "he'll get fat if he doesn't"

"Uh… Natsu"

"What"

"Happy isn't a dog"

"Yeah well, cats still need to exercise."

"I've heard people say walk the dog, but never walk the cat."

"Haven't _you_ heard, there's a first time for everything." I argued back proudly.

"Don't talk to me like that." I could tell she was angry and close to yelling

"Sorry." I muttered

"Fine. Just remember not to feed Happy too much fish. Remember what happened last time." She warned me

"Yes ma'am." Lucy started to laugh.

"I'll see you later then." She gave me a small kiss before leaving.

I looked over to Happy and smiled.

"So where do you want to go today?" I asked the blue cat. As a reply I got nothing but a meow.

"Then to the park it is." my speech is full of determination. "Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

"Erza" I heard Lucy call out.

"Where's Natsu? I thought you would drag him along."

"I wanted to as well, but sadly he wanted to play with Happy today so I left him alone."

"Okay then lets go." We entered the shopping centre full of retail shops and I followed Lucy into a shop that sells designer brands. I think its name was Heart Kreuz or something like that.

"So how's this." She asked me showing me a long green dress. I cringed at the colour.

"You know that green isn't one of my favorite colour, right?"

"Of course I do. As your best friend, how could I not know." Then she tried to laugh I off as she put that green dress back.

A couple hours later and we've been through at least 5 stores and Lucy had 4 bags in her hand.

"I really wished Natsu would come. It saves us going back and forth to the car park."

"Natsu is your husband and not your slave." I told her "no wonder why he doesn't want to came." I muttered softly.

"Guys holding girls bags are common courtesy."

"Whatever you say."

"That's right, you promised to tell me about it last night."

"Why do you now have such a good memory?"

"I've always had such a good memory."

"Sure you did. Anyway I'm hungry so let's have lunch." I started to walk leaving a frustrated Lucy behind.

"You'd better tell me during lunch." Lucy said as she caught up. "We'll continue shopping after lunch."

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu P.O.V.<strong>

"Happppyyyyy, I'm bored" I told my blue cat while sitting on a park bench and looking up at the sky.

"Meow"

"Don't meow me, go run and exercise." I yelled but all Happy did was meow me again. Where is Lucy when I need her?

"You look like a moron yelling at a cat." I turned my head to see whose voice it was. Unfortunately it turns out to be my enemy. Gray.

"None of your business of what I do."

"Why would I want to butt in your business anyway." I heard him answer back "by the way can I ask why your cat is blue."

"Don't you dare diss my cat" I said angrily. "Happy is special that's why."

"That's very logical, it explains everything." He said sarcastically. I was getting angrier with this guy around.

"So why are you forcing your special cat to exercise."

"Better doing something that sitting around being bored."

"Now that you mentioned it, where's that wife of yours? I thought you two were always together."

"She went with Erza for some girl business." I sulked, not angry anymore.

"Erza?"

"Yeah" after that there was a moment of silence.

"Crap" Gray suddenly shouted. "I forgot I shouldn't be here." Then he started to walk away. "I'll see you later."

"Fine." I yelled back. I sighed. Once again I'm bored.

"Hey Happy, how does ditching your exercise and have lunch sound?" meow was all I got so I took it as a yes.

"Let's go"

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

"He'd better be here." I mumbled to myself as I walked up to a familiar door and then knocked.

"What the hell are you doing here." I heard Loke say while yawing.

"Does it really matter?" I walked in casually into a messy home.

"Of course it matters, I need my sleep."

"Huh?"

"I work at night, thank you for remembering. Some friend you are." He yelled

"I could say the same for giving me crappy advice yesterday." I heard him yawn again and made me think I'm the one who's wrong. "Look sorry alright. I just came here to borrow something."

"Really? What?"

"Just a suit jacket, don't tell me you don't have any."

"Well I do have a few, maybe one or two. Why, I thought you had one."

"Well it's in my wardrobe somewhere and I'm not really bothered to find it."

"How lazy can you get?"

"Its not lazy just not bothered."

"It's the same thing."

"Hey, I'm just borrowing not taking it. Don't get so worked up about it." I said looking through his closet

"Oh yeah I'm also going to borrow a white shirt and a pair of trousers." I told him once I found them. Telling Loke this annoys him even more.

"Might as well take everything."

"I'd love to, but it's too troublesome."

"Unbelievable." He sighed "I'm running low on trousers so I can't lend you those."

"Stingy"

"I need them for work." He replied as he flopped face down on his bed.

"Whatever. I'll see you around then." Then I left his apartment and walked outside.


	11. Chapter 11: betting on a friend

**Note:**i don't own anything in this story 

Chapter 11: betting on a friend 

**Erza P.O.V.**

I walked into fairy café as I usually do each morning but not in a very good mood. I looked over at the counter but I didn't see Mira there so I took a seat at an empty table close by. I took out my phone and went over my schedule for today.

"Oh Erza, you're early today." I heard Mira say.

"Woke up earlier today" I told her "in fact, I'm surprised this café is still opened."

"What do you mean?" She asked as she sat down.

"I mean you and Fried are getting married next week."

"Yes and?"

"Shouldn't you two be too busy with that?" Mira only giggled at that

"We don't need to worry about that. Lisanna, Bixlow and Evergreen have everything under control. Besides how are you going to get your daily coffee if this isn't opened?"

"True." I chuckled.

"Anyway I wanted to ask if you're busy tonight."

"Tonight?" I asked and Mira nodded her head eagerly.

"Hmm, sorry I can't I have lots of work to do."

"Oh okay." She started to look disappointed.

"Why? What's on?" I asked out of curiosity

"Well, Fried thought it was a good idea to maybe have a pre wedding dinner party. But if you can't come I'm sur - "

"What are you girls talking about so early in the morning?" both Mira and I turned our head to the direction of the voice.

"Oh, hi Gray."

"Nothing much, Mira was just talking about a dinner party on tonight, that's all."

"You want to join?"

"Sure, sounds like fun." He answered causally as he also sat down.

"At least you're coming." Mira sighed

"Really?" Why? Aren't you going?" he turned his head to my direction

"Love to, but sadly I can't"

"How sad."

"Are you mocking me now?"

"Course not."

"I'll just get your drinks and drinks and food." And then Mira got up and disappeared onto the kitchen.

"So why aren't you going?" let out a sigh. "You should go our more often and have some fun."

"Look I'm sorry that I don't have such a laid lack life like you as you do alright." I snapped back. I had enough of people telling me this.

"Whoa. Sorry. Calm down will ya." He put his hands up in defeat. There was silence after that small argument, none of us wanted to talk Mira came over with out food and drinks but left shortly after.

"I wish I could go, but I just have too much work on me right now." I said after a while.

"That does suck."

"Of course it does."

"Just go anyway."

"Why?"

"It probably won't take more that 5 hours."

"5 hours is a lot."

"I remember a friend telling me that life is really short, so I should go with the flow and enjoy life as much as I can. That's probably why I'm a photographer and not some boring desk job."

"So what's that got to do with me and my work?"

"It means don't bother too much about your work and have fun." He said on the verge of shouting.

"Are you telling me to abandon my work?" I softly yelled back

"No, but"

"Ugh this conversation is going nowhere." I couldn't take anymore of this so I left angrily. 

* * *

><p>"I swear he doesn't even care for our son and now he wants to take custody, I mean we're not even divorced yet."<p>

"I heard a client say. I nodded in response. Writing down what she had just said. She continued talking but I was only half listening. My mind stated to wonder whether I should go to the party tonight. Thinking about what Gray had said this morning about a short life.

"Are you even listening to me." Without showing, I snapped back into reality.

"Of course, if you really insist on taking this to the family court then I have no idea how long it would take. It is also pretty expensive. Right now I could give you some alternate advice."

"Then what would you suggest."

"Talk it calmly over with your son and husband as to who your son stays with. Also seeing as your son is 10 I'm sure he can make a good decision."

"I'll try."

"If it doesn't work our well, then you could always come back." I told her as she left my office and I followed shortly after.

"Third one this week" I heard a co worker of mine say.

"Excuse me."

"I mean you've been spacing out a lot today."

"Sorry." It took me a while to remember why I've been spacing out. "Actually if you're not busy, then can you help me look for file 8778? I need to rush some work."

"Why? You have somewhere to go do tonight?" he gave me a curious look.

"Depends if I could finish it in time or not." I told him "it also depends if you'd help me or not."

"Sorry. But I have to be at the supreme court in an hour." He said looking at his watch.

"Being a barrister is hard isn't it?"

"Didn't you want to become a barrister before?"

"That was before, not anymore. It takes too much time."

"true." He laughed. "Tell you what; I hope this trial ends early so I might be able to help. If it doesn't then I'm sorry.

"Thanks, but that's if I decide to go." I answered back before entering my office.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Mira P.O.V.**

"I wonder if Erza would come or not." I heard Lucy say. We are on our way to the restaurant.

"Lucy how long has you known Erza for? I'm sure she would come."

"Oh yeah, and how are you so sure?"

"I guess its just instincts."

"You wanna bet."

"On what?" knowing Lucy, she would never start a bet without a prize.

"Hmm. Maybe the latest limited edition handbag that's out tomorrow."

"That's expensive." I was shocked on what Lucy had wanted for the prize.

"Come on. It's no fun without a good prize."

"But it's so expensive; no one here is as rich as you"

"I already reserved one. Now it just depends on whose gonna win." Lucy said happily "unless you know you'll loose."

"Fine. a bet it is." Lucy and I were too busy talking over with our bet that we'd left my sister behind.

"Lucy, Mira, you two walk so fast"

"I'm sorry Lisanna."

"Yeah, we were too into a bet on Erza."

"You know Lucy it's not nice to bet on friends." This made Lucy shake her head.

"Lisanna, you'll never understand."

" Looks like we're here." I said just as Lisanna was about to say something to Lucy.

As we walked in I saw that already half the guests were already there. When I saw Fried I instantly pulled him to a quieter spot.

"What's wrong?"

"Tell the waiter to set up another seat."

"Who else is coming?"

"Erza."

"But this morning you told me that she wasn't coming." I looked over to Gray who was chatting or maybe arguing with Natsu.

"I have a feeling she might come later." I smiled at him preparing him for the bad news" if she doesn't come you'd have to be prepared to loose a couple more thousand dollars."

"What did you do this time?" he sighed

I gave him another one of my innocent smiles "A simple bet."

"Lets just hope she comes then." He sighed again "or else I'll be broke"

"Yeah."


	12. Chapter 12: the wedding  day

**Note:**i don't own anything in this story

i apologise beforehand about the P. that keep changing 

Chapter 12: The wedding (day) 

**Erza P.O.V.**

Looking at the time I knocked on the door hoping he would hurry up and open it.

"You sure are early."

"Cut the talk Gray and get ready. This isn't early we're going to be late."

"Fine. I'll be quick. Just come in and make yourself at home." he stepped aside and let me in. After a while of standing around I decided to have a seat at the couch.

"You're seriously not going to wear that right?" I asked him once he came out "I thought you had everything ready"

"I did too. I knew I was forgetting something."

"Wearing jeans isn't very appropriate. The only thing you have right is that blue shirt ouf yours, but you don't even have a tie. Ugh."

"Fine, then I'll just go to the clothing store and get one. Won't be -"

"No time. You should've remembered." I cut in and pulled him out the door and into the streets.

"So" I heard him say "my bike or your car."

"I think it's better to use my car." I answered him even though I really wanted to use his bike. After I finished talking he spread his hands out in my direction expecting something.

"What?"

"The keys obviously."

"What makes you think you're driving? You could scratch or even damage it."

"What makes you think I will?"

"Probably the ways I've seen people like you drive before."

"Alright"

"But if you do"

"I won't" still unconvinced I handed him the keys and got in the front row passenger seat.

"So how did you like the dinner party last week?"

"It was alright."

"Alright?" she raised and eyebrow as if i was suspicious.

"It was…quite fun. That what you wanted to hear?"

"So you did listen to me after all." I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye "Who knew my words was that inspiring."

"And who said was because of you." I lied as I felt my pride drop a bit. "I just happened to finish my work in time."

"Sure you did." Gray said still sounding unconvinced, but I said nothing and looked out the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Mira P.O.V.<strong>

I played with an extra white flower while Lisanna was rearranging the flowers. Deep inside I'm really worried. The more petals I ripped apart. Once I saw Lucy come in it seemed like half my worries were gone and I gave her a smile. Lucy was wearing a sleeveless mini blue sundress with matching heels and clutch bag.

"It seems like you have what's mine." I stated once I saw a white paper bag with the Prada logo in the middle. Lucy hesitated before handing me the bag.

"Nice doing business with you Lucy"

"Next time, I'm definitely going to win." Then I heard Lisanna sigh.

"You say that all the time." Lisanna said "I don't think you're very good at gambling."

"So Lisanna, how's uni going for you?"

"Fine." I laughed at Lucy's failed attempt to change the topic. Then I heard the door opened again and this time Erza was walking in. she's wearing a knee length purple cocktail dress with a black tie sash around her waist and of course a pair of black ballet flats

"Hi Erza."

"Hi Mira." Erza replied as she walked over to where Lucy and I was "Lisanna, what are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm re arranging the flowers and this whole maid of honour thing is harder than I thought." My very frustrated sister said.

"She said the flowers didn't suit my dress very well."

"Oh yeah, I haven't even seen you're dress yet."

"Well you will be soon."

"You should see it Erza. It's really pretty."

"It's really simple though."

"Well I like it."

"I see. And what's wrong Lucy? You're unusually quite."

"It's nothing. I'm going to see how Natsu is going. I'll see you later Erza" Lucy said making her way out.

"Sure."

"It seems like Lucy is still sad over loosing that bag." Lisanna whispered to me and I nodded in response.

"I wonder where Evergreen is. Shouldn't she be getting ready as well?"

"She's helping the flower girl get ready in another room."

"So are you nervous?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"True. I still remember Lucy and Natsu's wedding 2 years ago."

"Yeah. Me too." This caused us both to laugh at the memories.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

"You know Lucy; you've been depressed this whole week." Natsu told me as we sat down in the sun.

"How could I not be." I sighed. It seems like he'll never understand. "Limited edition Prada bag, gone." I sighed again.

"You know, I could always get one for you."

"You could." I asked feeling happier now. "But how? It's probably all sold out by now."

"Hehe. Don't underestimate my influence." He said grinning like and idiot. I couldn't help but smile. Also I would've given him a hug if I didn't mind my dress getting creased. After a while he went over to where Fried was and seeing Gray was there too I couldn't help but think a verbal fight might start again. At the moment i couldn't care less.

* * *

><p><strong>Fried P.O.V.<strong>

"Yo Fried" Knowing it was Natsu that shouted I turned around. I've always wondered how hard it was for him to not shout.

"Gray" He said in a more annoyed tone.

"Yo."

"What do you want Natsu?"

"How rude, I came to give you some advice." He told me as he put an arm around my shoulder like good friends.

"Like you give good advice."

"Who said I didn't"

"Let's hear it."

"Okay. Listen, its one thing I've learnt over the 2 years."

"That'd better not be on how to cook." Gray retorted. Hopefully they wouldn't start another fight, though thankfully Natsu ignored him.

"So?"

"Right. It's to never anger your wife or else you'd sleep on the couch, and its not comfortable." I sighed at his so called advice.

"Is that really advice or just you speaking from experience?"

"Hehe, who knows." To be honest, the more Natsu blabbed on about his experiences, the ore worried I got.

"Don't listen to what that idiot says." Gray told me "Mira doesn't seem the kind to do that."

"Oh yeah how are you so sure."

"Mira is too kind."

"Who knows, some people change when they're married."

"Stop yelling so much."

"You too. And I'm only telling the truth." They're arguing is giving me a headache so I decided to get away from those two until I saw Lucy.

"Hey Fried. Don't you look handsome in that tuxedo."

"I thought you came over to stop those two not to compliment me, but thanks anyway."

"Calm down, everything will be alright."

"How'd you…I'll try" I told Lucy before she went to Natsu and Gray.

"You two stop this. You're embarrassing Fried and Mira." I heard her say in calm yet commanding voice. After the argument was over Gray went to look for Erza and Lucy and Nastu went over to a tree for shade since the sun was getting hotter.

* * *

><p><strong>Narrator P.O.V.<strong>

As the music started to play Evergreen came into the view and then Lisanna. They both wore a strapless pale green mini chiffon dress with a green sash and a pair of low heeled shoes. They both held a bouquet of pink lilies.

A little flower girl and page boy came throwing petals as they walked, followed by Mirajane wearing a simple white strapless floor length satin dress with a pink butterfly tie sash and holding a bouquet of pink and white lilies with a big smile on her face. Fried fixed his bow tie up due to his nervousness as he stood next to his best friend, Bixlow and Mira's brother, Elfman who both wore light grey suit with a flower on their pocket squares.

"Hey Lucy, aren't those kids cute?" Natsu asked Lucy excitedly.

"Yeah."

"We should have some kids too, don't you think so. Look how cute they are."

"Yeah but we're only 26 and plus it'll get really busy not to mention noisy." Lucy told him which made Natsu pout and Lucy thought was cute.

"But, they're so cute."

"Let's think about it some more once we get home, okay?" this earned her a famous grin from Natsu. Both of them watch as Mira and Fried stood side by side as the justice of peace spoke. Lucy looked over to where Gray an Erza, who were close by and smiled.

"Mira you sure make good decisions." Lucy said to herself as she watched those two.

* * *

><p>i know i could've done better at the explanations but if you didn't get it, this chapter was set outdoors in a garden full of greenery<p> 


	13. Chapter 13: the wedding night

**Note**: i don't own anything in this story 

Chapter 13: the wedding night 

**Narrator P.O.V.**

Erza sat there by herself while the others were chatting among themselves. She felt bored after a while and was about to start a conversation with Natsu when Gray come back from the bathroom.

"Took you long enough." She told him as he sat back down on his seat next to her.

"It wasn't that long."

"Well, it sure felt like it."

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem." She said then she looked down at the table. "Just a bit bored."

"Oh well. Anyway it's almost 12, wanna get going now?"

"Sure. I have work tomorrow anyway."

"Ugh. Is that all you ever worry about."

"Tomorrow is a Monday. Who doesn't have work on a Monday? I know you do too."

"You have a point." Then they turned to Lucy and Nastu and said their goodbyes before going to the head table.

"Aww, you two leaving already?" Mira asked as they walked up to them.

"We're not the first to leave so it should be alright."

"Sorry, but the cake was really nice." Fried chuckled as Erza said that.

"Too bad I didn't make it."

"Of course you didn't, yours would've been even better." Erza smiled and Fried continued to laugh. "Where are you two going again?"

"France." Mira answered and spoke again Erza could say anything else "bring back a souvenir. Am I right?"

"You know me so well."

"You should actually go see the places yourself instead of getting souvenirs and looking at pictures."

"Not this again."

"But it's the truth." Mira said back and Erza gave up with a sigh. "It's more fun."

After that the two left after the couple said their thanks.

"Its still knida cold at night isn't it." Gray stated.

"Yeah, even though its summer now." Erza said before smirking. "Luckily I bought a jacket." Then she took out a thin black cardigan and put it on before they started walking.

"You call that a jacket."

"At least I have one. Don't complain when you get cold."

"Whatever." On their way to their car, they walked passed a park and Erza looked towards that certain park. This didn't go unnoticed by Gray.

"Wanna stop for a while?" he suggested.

"What makes you think I want to?"

"Who knows?" He replied pulling her arm towards the park.

"It's kind of quite." Erza said after a while.

"It's pretty late after all." And he sat down on a bench and Erza followed. They both sat in silence as Erza was thinking and Gray just looked up at the night sky when I gentle summer breeze came through.

'First going to the park and helping him out with his photos, then the shopping trip with Lucy, the dinner party and now sitting silently at a park for no reason. Lately I seem to be going out more.'' Erza thought smiling, 'though, it's not bad relaxing a bit during the weekends.'

After few more minutes of silence, Gray spoke up "Can we get going now. I'm getting kinda tired?" Erza didn't say anything but got up and continued walking. Gray took that as an okay, so he followed behind. 

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V.<strong>

'For a girl, she's not as bossy as Lucy, yet not as nice like Mira. I thought as I continued to walk behind Erza 'though I guess she is nice, in her own ways.

I didn't know how much I was thinking until I saw her waiting impatiently by the car and so I quickly took out the keys, unlocked the door and got in the driver's seat.

"Don't you think you had too much drinks." I heard her say to me. "I should be driving."

"If I can remember, you drank quite a lot too" I told her. Even though I did drink a lot, I'm still okay to drive. I think.

"Unlike you, I know my limits."

"Your limits? Don't you mean the limits?"

"I'm pretty sure it's my limits."

"Sure it is." And she rolled her eyes. All this taking about limits made me feel a bit uneasy so I just handed back her keys and then we switched places. The majority of the ride so far was silent. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too tired to even look out the window. I guess I should've slept earlier last night, or maybe I did have too much alcohol.

"You're awfully quite. Usually you'd be starting random conversations right now." I heard her laugh.

"I don't start random conversations" I told her "besides it's you're the one starting a conversation now."

"I'm…its too quite."

"Ha. Too quite? I thought you like the quietness."

"Well I guess not that much anymore."

"And why's that?"

"I don't know. I think I'm hanging around some loud people, like you, too much." This time it was me who laughed.

"Anyway we're here" she said once she parked her car outside my apartment building.

"Well I guess chatting makes time go by quicker."

"Yeah" and so I got out of the car and then on my way inside I turned back and knocked on the car window. She then lowered the window fully.

"Did you forget something?"

"No. Just going to ask if you wanna come in?"

She shook her head "what's the time. We both have work tomorrow." She then smiled "thanks for the offer though." I smiled as well and leaned forward a bit

"Have I mentioned that you look pretty today?"

"Well, isn't it a bit late for that." All I did was try to laugh it off.

"I guess you're right, sorry."

"Thanks" I heard her say. 

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V<strong>.

He says that now, when he should've hours ago. Either way I'm still happy he said that, so I said my thanks.

Then he moved a strand off my face and I couldn't help but slightly blush. His face was really close and I saw him staring which made me a bit uncomfortable so I looked somewhere else, but after a while I looked back and saw his dark blue eyes closely. He then leaned a few more inches closer and I was shocked as he pressed his lips against mine. It was soft and gentle. I leaned up a bit closer as well. After a quick while he broke off and then there was this awkward tension between us and my cheeks were redder than before and so was his.

"So I guess I'll see you around." I began. He just nodded his head and then walked into the building. Once he left I let out a sigh as tense atmosphere lifted. I quickly drove back home while trying to forget about what just happened. I might've had more drinks than I thought.

Luckily I can avoid him for a while. 

* * *

><p>so how was it?<p>

i'm sorry i just don't know how to describe scenes like in erza's pov very well, so expand your imagination i guess


	14. Chapter 14: two tickets

**Note:** i'm so sorry for the late update. i had a very busy week and it will get busier, i have my exams start next week so i must study and so this might be my last update for a while

just being honest, this chapter was a bit rushed so i'm sorry if it's bad

i don't own anything in this story 

Chapter 14: two tickets 

**Gray P.O.V.**

On my way to work I walked past Fairy café which made me wonder how Mira and Fried are doing in France. It's been more than two weeks since their wedding and…and that small kiss. I quickly shook my head to get that thought out of my head. I had to go to a different coffee shop since fairy café was closed for a while. This means I haven't seen Erza during that time. I guess I was lucky since I knew things would've gotten awkward if I did see her anyway. I stopped thinking about it once I reached the studio.

"Gray." I turned around to see Levy standing there frowning "You're late. Again. Now we'll have to listen to Gajeel complain." She sighed.

"Sorry had to walk. You know, Petrol is getting expensive so I won't be riding my bike for a while." I told her and then suddenly she went inside the dressing room and came out a minute later holding two tickets.

"Talking about rides, I won these two tickets at a raffle a while ago, never really got the chance to go there and I have exams at uni soon so I can't go now. So you can have it."

"You can always go after."

"I wish I could but it expires next week."

"What about your friends."

"They have exams too."

"Then what about Gajeel?"

"He'll never go. He's too impatient to wait for the rides."

"Are you sure?" I asked her making sure

"Of course. If you don't want it give it to someone else."

"Thanks" I took the tickets off her just as a very annoyed Gajeel came in. "and you complain because I was late." I mocked him; I smiled some more since I saw him get more annoyed.

"I went to the toilet, plus I'm not the one whose always says we always run out of time."

"Hey, at least we always manage to finish in time." I said joking around some more "Right Levy?" I chuckled once I heard her giggle.

"Tch., Whatever." He mumbled. Once we stopped joking around, we started the photo session. After that I went to visit Natsu and Lucy during my break since I had time. I knocked on their office door and that idiot opened the door with a bored look on his face. I saw Lucy sitting on a sofa and the coffee table was covered with bits and pieces of loose paper.

"Eh, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked me when I walked in and Natsu sat back down. I shrugged at her question and sat down on the sofa as well.

"Levy gave me two tickets to an amusement park, so I figured you two would want to use it." once I said the word amusement park, I saw that idiot's face lit up and become all happy.

"Amusement park!" He said with happily like a kid "Let's go."

"Lucy sighed "look Gray thanks we'd really love to go, but autumn is almost here and so we have to start planning for the autumn issues or else we'll fall behind." She explained to me sadly.

"It's still a couple weeks till autumn."

"Exactly, it's ONLY a few weeks away."

That idiot who was looking more disappointed sighed as well "Amusement park. I haven't been to one in ages."

"I know Natsu, Sorry Gray, maybe next time."

"Fine. I just wasted like 15 minutes of my lunch."

"Sorry, I'll treat you next time." I was half way out the door when I heard the idiot's voice calling me back.

"What now?"

"If you're going out for lunch, can you get us some as well?"

"Oh and coffee too." Lucy added.

"Fine, I fell like your errand person." I was on my way out the door again when I heard Lucy say what lunch they wanted and where they wanted it from.

Those two are sure picky. 

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

"I guess I'll see you later." I heard a colleague say once they finished their lunch.

"Bye." I said to them and soon I sat there staring at the two empty seats. "There goes another one." I sighed and opened a book to pass some time.

"You seem kinda lonely." I heard a familiar voice say so I looked up from my book and saw Gray standing there with three takeaway bags in one hand and drink holder containing two coffee cups in the other hand.

"I'm not lonely."

"Whatever you say." He sat down on an empty chair and placed the bags and drink holder down on the table. Neither of us said anything for a while and I could feel the air was getting quite awkward.

"Are you eating all that?" I asked him trying to break the silence.

"Only one's mine. The other two is for Lucy and a certain idiot."

"I'm guessing that certain idiot is Natsu."

"So what, I think he is an idiot."

"I see." I went back to my reading and it was quite once again.

"So are you free anytime this week?" he asked and I closed my book finding it hard to read now.

"Huh"

"Someone gave me two ticket s to the amusement park, but it's almost expired, so I'm trying to get rid of it. So I was wondering if you could go on Thursday."

"Well sorry, but I can't, Thursday is when the shops open late."

"Just skip it." he suggested, this caused me to frown.

"How else am I meant to do my shopping?"

"Fine. Have it your way." I sighed and tried to remember the days where I have the freest time this week.

"I have the afternoon off on Friday though." I said after a while.

"Friday?"

"Yep."

"Okay. Then it's a date." Once he had said the word date, he looked away and everything went awkward again. I couldn't help but smile at his reaction.

"I'll meet you outside of fairy cafe then."

"Why there?"

"Dunno. I just feel like going there, I haven't been there in a while."

"They're coming back next month. It's not that long." Once I finished speaking he sighed.

"You know Lucy said something similar to me today."

"Speaking of Lucy, I think she and Natsu are pretty hungry right now."

"I'll get going then." He said "See you Friday." Without another word, he got up, took the food and drinks and left leaving me sitting by myself again.

"Yeah. See you on Friday." I said quietly after he left.

He was right. I do feel lonely sitting by myself.


	15. Chapter 15: crowds

**Note:** before i start i must apologize for the late update, but now that i have finished my half yearly exams so no more extreme studying and everything should be back to normal  
>also i have realized that some of my previous chapters were in fully in bold so sorry if it was a bit hard to read.<br>i also don't own anything in this story 

Chapter 15: Crowds 

**Gray P.O.V.**

2 o'clock already, she's late. I thought while looking at my phone. Weren't we supposed to meet at 1? Grr, this is so frustrating, I purposely swapped my Saturday off for today and she's late.

About half an hour later I saw a blue car and a familiar red hair woman get out.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't realize she was late. Now I know why Gajeel is angry at me every time I was late. I opened my mouth to complain, but I let it go since I don't want to end up like Gajeel.

"Nothing" I sighed "the next train comes in 10 minutes. Think we can make it in time?"

"Of course. We can even make it within 5 minutes"

"Wanna bet?" she gave me an are-you-serious look so I just took that as a no, and so we made our way to the train station.

Now waiting in line at the amusement park entrance, I saw that there were more people than expected.

"Why are there so many people here on a Friday?" I mumble to myself but it looked like Erza heard my mumbling

"Now what do you know, Gray doesn't like crowds." Erza started to mock me.

"Yeah, I have agoraphobia." I smirked as I decided to join in with this so called joke. "Happy now?"

"Yep" she replied once we passed through the gates. I stood there to look at scan through the place.

"It's been a while since I came here" I told her remembering my teenage years "this place has sure changed."

"Was it really that fun?" she told me "I haven't been to one since I was 6"

I gasped when I heard her say that. This shocked me a little, but considering that she was the more serious type of person, it really wasn't that surprising.

"What a sad childhood."

"yep." She replied quickly while looking around. "So where to first?" she asked eagerly. I chucked a bit. This time I was grinning.

"What n-"

"The roller coaster." I cut her off to see her expression change. 

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

Clutching my chest, my body couldn't stop shaking with excitement since I got off the roller coaster

"You know that was kinda thrilling" I told him trying to keep myself together.

"Thrilling?" his tone changed and once I saw that weird look on his face I knew what he meant.

"Fine, it was…" I paused to think of the right word "awesome." After I said that that weird look changed into a laugh.

"Well, it's the best ride in the whole place."

"So where to next?" I asked him looking around.

"Follow me." I heard him say, but when I turned around I saw that he had disappeared within the crowd. Once I recognized a familiar hairstyle, I quickly went over to him and without thinking I grabbed his hand. He turned around with a curious look on his face. I just shrugged it off and continued to walk beside him forgetting I was still holding his hand.

"You walk too fast and we'll probably get lost."

"Fine." Gray said giving me a big grin "whatever you say"

After a couple more rides later, I noticed that the sun was starting to set.

"It's starting to get dark." I mumbled

"You wanna go home now?"

"No, just letting you know."

"I can tell." I ignored his comment and continued to wonder around.

"Lets try the ferries wheel; the view is great around this time." He suggested "Trust me; I know what's good at places like these."

"If you say so"

The ride was pretty slow and steady and I guess that's why many adults love this ride. I looked at gray that was looking at me on the opposite side

"Quit staring."

"Look out the window"

"Don't tell me - "when I turned around, I couldn't believe my eyes. The sky was painted a bluish purple colour which reflected on the water in a lake nearby. If there weren't any lights that flickered on, then the buildings would've been covered up by the darkness.

"Wow." I whispered as I stepped off the ferries wheel. By now the sky was fully dark.

"Beautiful isn't it."

"yeah." I answered and just when I was about to say something else, an announcement came up.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for visiting our theme park. Tonight fireworks will be shown and it can be seen near the lake at 9. So please make you way to the lake around then, so please enjoy."

"Since when did amusement parks have fireworks?"

"Since 2 years ago, this place had one almost every night."

"So, are we gonna stay and watch." To be honest I'm actually looking forward to the fireworks this evening.

"I knew you were gonna ask that." He smiled at me before looking down at his watch. "It's almost 7"

"So we can dinner first" I finished off his sentence "right"

"Right" 

* * *

><p><strong>Gray P.O.V<strong>

After dinner I found the best place to watch the fireworks so we sat closely together on the grass and so I was thankful that it hasn't been raining. After waiting silently for a few minutes

'Bang' a single firework flew up and exploded into a pretty blue flower, then a couple more flew up an exploded into different colours and patterns. Around 5 minutes later the firework show ended so people started to make their way out of the area. Erza and I stayed behind to avoid the big crowds. After a while we both gave up on staying behind and so we joined the crowd. On our way out I quickly grabbed her hand

"It's too crowded."

"Funny, didn't I say something similar before?" instead of answering I smiled at her. She smiled back as if she understood what I meant and this caused me to blush faintly. We both didn't let go and continued to hold hands until we went back to fairy café.

"Was it fun?"

"I said it was awesome."

"You see, awesome isn't the right word for this"

"So what is?"

"Cool."

"I am not going to say that."

"I guess awesome is good enough."

"Of course it is." She walked up to her car and opened the door "see you later." Then she drove off leaving which left me standing there staring at her car

"Yeah, see ya." I mumbled to myself with a big smile on my face. Maybe I go home and sleep early today. 

* * *

><p>also to let you know this theme park was based on Disneyland<p> 


	16. Chapter 16: mira's suspicions

again a very late chapter so I'm terribly sorry

anyway hopefully i can the next chapter up earlier than i did with this

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Mira's suspicions <p>

**Mira P.O.V**

I stood there behind the counter with a frown on my face as I couldn't help but stare at Gray and Erza. Those two were currently sitting two tables across from me. For some odd reason I felt that I missed out on something important while I was gone.

"I don't get you sometimes" I heard fried say as he came out of the kitchen holding a tray of blueberry muffins on one hand and a dozen of croissants on the other. I took a muffin when he walked passed me.

"Don't you want to know what happened?"

"I'm not as nosy as you" he replied "I don't have to time to pry into other people's businesses, and it seems you have a lot of time"

I sighed and tried to not roll my eyes, another lecture from Fried again. "Have it your way. Just don't be surprised when I know more about them than you do."

"I don't need to worry about that." Without another word Fried went back into the kitchen and I went back to watching Gray and Erza carefully. Something really does seem off, though I can't just put my finger on it.

While I was in deep thought, I didn't see Lucy and Natsu come in if Natsu didn't say anything.

"Mira, I'm Hungry," Natsu started

"Natsu, Lucy"

"Ignore him Mira" Lucy told me suddenly in a very angry tone." It's his problem he didn't eat breakfast."

I sighed at the couple in front of me "What happened this time"

"She made burnt eggs."

"At least I can cook a bit"

"What happened to your cook?"

"He took the week off"

"I se" I nodded my head then turned to the still hungry Natsu "Don't worry Natsu, I'll get Fried to make you some pancakes. How's that?"

Natsu gave a wide smile "10 times better than burnt eggs" Now happier, he started to walk towards Gray and Erza "Thanks Mira"

Before Lucy got any angrier I quickly pulled her aside

"What?"

"What happened while I wasn't here?" I asked in a more serious voice.

"Nothing interesting happened." Lucy's face was full of confusion like mine was minutes ago.

"Are you sure? You know how I hate being left out."

"Yes. Anyway, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's just that Gray and Erza are kinda acting different."

"I think you're thinking too much" She assured me "you came back three days ago, so of course you need time to get used to everything again.

"I've been gone for only a month, what could changes do I need to get used to?"

"Who knows?"

"Call it instincts if you want, but I really think that -"

"Look Mira, if there was anything going on, I would've told you already."

"True, but -"

"Just let it go Mira" She cut in "plus I'm hungry too."

"Fine, caramel latte and flat white right?"

"Glad you still remember." And with that I told fried to make the pancakes and then to make the drinks while Lucy went over to the bale where the others were.

No matter what Fried and Lucy told me, I still feel something is off between those two. But I'll think about it later.

* * *

><p><strong>Erza P.O.V.<strong>

"Took you long enough" I told Lucy when she came over

"Yeah the idiot over here is very annoying." Gray complained.

"Sorry guys, I was just talking to Mira." Lucy told me as she sat down "the funny thing was she told me that something was off between you and Gray."

When she said that, I looked at Gray and then started laughing.

"Why would Mira think that?" I asked Lucy still giggling

"I'm not too sure about that"

Soon after Mira came with their pancakes and drinks so we talked for a couple more minutes before Natsu suddenly stood up and grabbed his jacket.

"I have to go to a meeting so I'll see you guys later." He said and then left. Once he left I realised Lucy was still here.

"Why aren't you going with Natsu, seeing you're always with him?"

"You talk like I never leave him alone." Once she said that I let out a sarcastic laugh instead of saying anything else.

"Well that's kinda true." I heard Gray mumbled which I barely heard and since I did I gave him a nudge. To be honest if he didn't say anything, then I would've forgotten that he was there.

"So the real reason why you're not going is?"

"I got a last minute invitation to a party tomorrow" Lucy continued "and since it was last minute I need a dress ASAP. I mean you're not supposed to…" I could tell this was going to be another one of her meaningless lectures and to avoid these I decided to go to work early since it takes forever for her to finish. To me, work is better than listening to Lucy's lectures.

"Well it looks like I have to go as well and try to avoid the traffic." So I got up and left, leaving Lucy and the forgotten Gray behind.

I was about to drive off until I heard a knock on my window. Seeing it was Gray I lowered the window.

"7 remember."

"Aright. I won't forget so stop reminding me" and with that he went back inside so I drove off.

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>

Seeing Gray outside talking to Erza made me wonder about what Mira said about those two.

"So Gray" I started without thinking as he took his seat

"What?" he asked confusingly. It took me a while to decide whether I should ask about it or not.

"Oh nothing" I smiled. In the end I decided not to.

"Weird" he mumbled

"I heard that."

"Oh by the way, do you know any good movies out?" he asked after a moment "I didn't have time to check on it last night."

"Not any that I know of. Why do you ask?" I asked him suspiciously

"No reason" he replied quickly, maybe a bit too quick.

"Looks like I have to get going too." He got up. As much as I wanted him to stay so I could get some answers out of him, our company's efficiency comes first and so he can't be late.

"I'll see you later then."

"Don't you need a ride?" I sighed and tried to keep calm.

"Sometimes I wonder if you actually listen or just sit down and drink you coffee and ignore the world around you." After a while I calmed down a bit "thanks but I'm not going to the company until later today."

"Got that." Without another word he quickly left. I finished my caramel latte and seeing Mira making coffee, I went over to her.

"You know, right now I can see something odd as well."

"So does that mean my suspicions are correct?"

"Yep." I smiled and she smiled back.


End file.
